


In Our Talons

by ridgeline



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major spoiler, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 迦勒底的第一个战后休息日，兰斯洛特无法让自己去探望身处重症监护室的玛修。





	In Our Talons

**Author's Note:**

> 标题和引用的歌词来自Bowerbirds的In Our Talons.

No, my cousins, you're not alone,  
You're in our talons now and we're never letting go.

 

在藤丸立香和玛修从时间神殿返回两个星期之后，达芬奇终于完成了对整个迦勒底损坏情况的清点和抢修。警报降到了白色，虽然还没到绿色，但也足以让一直在迦勒底每个部门待命的所有英灵全部解散休整了。每个人都得到了24小时的休假，除了少数依然得守在岗位上的之外，英灵们混在被夜班员工替换下来的白班迦勒底职员群里面，各自去洗澡，睡觉，吃饭，这是自从观测到第六个特异点以来第一次长久的、放松的休息。

 

当然，每个人都心知肚明：藤丸依然没有离开重症监护室，玛修也是。

 

兰斯洛特也是如此。

 

他并不总是呆在重症监护室外面，在时间神殿崩塌之后的混乱里面，圆桌骑士几乎都被编入了迦勒底第一线的防御部门，他也得履行自己的职责，和崔斯坦一起轮班。但是在交替的间隙里面，兰斯洛特几乎都站在重症监护室外面，看着其他人进进出出。卫宫几乎每两个小时都会过来一次，送来消耗品和必需品，源赖光一直没有离开过重症监护室的大门，站得离她远远的黑贞德也是。而玛修，自从和贞德护送着躺在担架上的、浑身上下都是血污的藤丸立香冲进监护室之后，就一直没出来过。

 

消息时好时坏，但是南丁格尔要所有人都不要担心。“他在战斗，我们只能确保他不会输。”她这么说。

 

来自迦勒底外界的时间乱流带来的敌人能够暂时分散心神，但是一旦放松了下来之后，兰斯洛特又一次站在走廊上，看着卫宫急匆匆地推着一车清洗干净又消毒完毕的绷带进重症监护室，突然意识到自己不知道应该做什么。

 

情况应该不会更恶化了，三天前，迦勒底发动了一次输血动员，在那之后，藤丸的状态据说就一直很稳定。这是好的信号，对吗？

 

_她应该出来了。她应该吃饭，洗澡，睡觉，好好休息一下。她应该……暂时放松一下了。_

 

卫宫又一次推着推车出来，车轮压得地板吱嘎乱响。经过兰斯洛特的时候，卫宫瞥了他一眼，没有停下来。

 

“想去探望的话，自己进去就是。”卫宫说道，匆匆把车推走了。

 

他说得很有道理，而实际上五天之前，崔斯坦就陪着那位王去探望了。这应该是一件迦勒底每一个存在都有权力，而且应该去做的事情。

 

但可惜的是，在过去的每一分秒里面，兰斯洛特心知肚明，他的动机没有那么单纯。

 

因为他关心的是另外一个人。

 

圆桌骑士是最先赶回来迦勒底的，达芬奇希望他们能够先回来，然后掩护其他人。他们做到了，或多或少，至少靠着圣枪的力量做到了。圣枪的光打开了一条道路，支撑着所有人回来。但是随着时间神殿的崩坏，在风暴和碎片之中，兰斯洛特依然焦虑而恐慌地意识到，还有一个人没回来——

 

然后那女孩掉了下来，依然环抱着那个男孩，他们都伤痕累累，满身是血，唯一的区别是，她还能说话，而他不能。

 

然后她抬起满是血污的脸，一只眼睛肿得睁不开，双手紧紧搂着藤丸立香的肩膀。她看着他们每一个人——每一个疲倦、几乎耗尽了一切的士兵，然后求救。

 

好像那是唯一重要的事情。

 

兰斯洛特看着重症监护室的门，不知道自己到底在等待什么。他双手环抱在胸前，第一千次、一万次地后悔。忏悔不能改变任何东西，已经发生的罪孽依然在他的皮肤下面潜藏，无法被抹去。

 

他的身后响起脚步声。

 

“崔斯坦要我来替换你。”高文说，突兀地。

 

“什么？”兰斯洛特说。

 

高文看着他。高文刚结束上一个白班的轮班——所以崔斯坦多半是在食堂或者澡堂找到了他。他看起来很不错，穿着迦勒底制式的换洗制服，肩膀松弛，表情温和而平静。

 

“什么？”兰斯洛特又说了一次。

 

“我是接班的。”高文说，“你可以去休息了。”

 

一种淡淡的茫然感掠过兰斯洛特的胸膛，然后他摇了摇头，“不，崔斯坦误会了。”兰斯洛特说，“这……这不是圆桌骑士的事情。”

 

“你是在等玛修，而玛修和加拉哈德是一体的。圆桌骑士不会放弃任何一个同伴。除非在这一点上我错了，否则我想我和崔斯坦没有任何误解。”高文说，依然表情温和。

 

这不是他现在可以进行的对话，兰斯洛特意识到。

 

所以他只是又摇了摇头，双手环抱在胸前，形成了一个防御的姿态。

 

没有一个答案感觉是正确的。

 

高文没有继续说下去，但是也没有离开。

 

过了一会儿，兰斯洛特叹了口气，挪到了一边，让出了一个位置。他依然目视着重症监护室，小心地不看其他的任何地方。又过了几分钟，他听到靴子挪动的声音，高文站在他旁边，同样看着重症监护室。

 

“不是所有事情都是你的错，我的朋友。”高文说，“这一个也不是。”

 

“我不认为这个是我的错。”兰斯洛特回答，坦率地。

 

“但你表现得像是这是另外一桩罪行。崔斯坦很担心。”

 

“崔斯坦永远很担心。”

 

 

“那也许你可以让他少担心一点。”高文说，音调几不可闻。

 

他们一起安静地站了一会儿，四周很寂静，只有时不时响起的电子机械提示音。隔着天花板，楼上模模糊糊地传来了音乐声，有人大概在准备某种休息日的派对。兰斯洛特一动不动，顽固地看着重症监护室的门。门依然关闭着，仿佛一直都是这样，永远都关着。

 

“我……”他说。

 

高文没有回答。

 

“如果一切可以重来一次，我不会做出一样的选择。”兰斯洛特努力地说，试图说出那个唯一的、最重要的东西，“但是没法再重来了。我知道。但是，每一件事，和我有关的事情，全部都会直接冲进地狱里面。就像是……最好不要和我有关系。”

 

“玛修没事。”高文说，“那个叫卫宫的英灵说的，在食堂里面。如果你有来吃饭，你就会知道了。”

 

他们再一次安静了下来，这一次，兰斯洛特回过头来，看着高文。高文也看着他，表情依然平静，但是这一次，兰斯洛特第一次在那张熟悉的脸上看到了一种已经遗落了很久的表情。那是一种试图说服他的表情：同情，带着几不可见的期望。期望，混合着恐惧和不知所措。那是非常、非常复杂的表情，但是从过去到现在，他们之间也没有任何事情是简单的。

 

“那么，你准备好去看她了吗？”高文说，看着他。

 

兰斯洛特没有回答，他深深地低下头，听着自己胸膛里面恐惧和懊悔的回响。它安静了下来。

 

“是的，我准备好了。”他说道。

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
